


In the event I am Leviathan

by Comicfan



Series: Unsent [3]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicfan/pseuds/Comicfan
Summary: After being accused of something he didn't do (for the third or fourth time in a row) Jason needs to vent even if no one cares.SPOILERS for Event Leviathan





	In the event I am Leviathan

**Author's Note:**

> This is being posted by it's self instead of being another chapter because Event Leviathan is hard to place in canon.

Bruce,

  
You know I'm really curious how you guys are conducting investigations. When I was Robin you would repeatedly go over the importance of motive, evidence and basic deductive skills. But none of that seems to matter to Damian and you anymore. I guess I underestimated how much contempt you guys hold for me. I'm the easiest target for both of you, it's so simple to blame everything on me when you repeatedly fail, right? Otherwise you might have to do the unthinkable and actually face the problems you created.

Or do actual work.

I got to admit I'm shocked that you still didn't figure out what really happened with Cobblepot. I can't help but foolishly think that _maybe_ you finally deduced the truth whenever we meet. Well maybe not that time in the office. But you never looked at the evidence, did you? Why is that? _How_ is that possible?

You, the man that can't rest until you have all the answers? The one that told me that people can surprise you if you give them a chance? Do you actually believe the things you've said to me?

You judged me, you made assumptions based on your own biased view. Something no good detective should ever do.

You'd think I'd learn, yet I still hold onto my childish hope that you'll realize the truth on your own. The reality is that you still won't believe in me. The proof is there yet you can't be bothered to even give it a curious glance. Because it's me, your greatest mistake. I feel disappointed in myself for ever giving you so much credit, for still holding onto the fleeting hope that someday you'll finally piece together what happened. Maybe you would even regret your hasty actions, that you'll put in the effort because you care. I thought I had moved past this, yet I'm still locked in the same mind set. I still want to be part of a family that doesn't want or accept me.

It's not a great feeling, Bruce.

Still I get it. I did some things I regret that hurt the family. I can accept that I can't be forgiven but you pretended otherwise. You made me think those past transgressions could be put behind us in time. I guess that was yet another comforting lie.

Damian has become just as paranoid as you, chasing shadows, looking for easy solutions. If I was the ass everyone in the family thinks I am I would have pointed fingers at the things he's done. Not that it would have done any good in the end. I bet I could have filled the manor with evidence of all the misdeeds Damian did and no one would care. But that's not who I am anyway, even though he's been petty and vindictive I'm not going to be play the game you guys are. I'm not setting up a patsy to have everyone else go after.

I really don't understand why Damian is acting remorseful. I know he's not, his attack right after I leapt off the building proves that. There was no hesitation when he punched me and started to throw a little temper tantrum mid-fall when you separated us. I understand if he's still bitter about the beatdown I gave him last time we met. That's understandable, it went further than I wanted it to go. I just don't get why he's putting on the act or what was up with that weird explanation he gave. The one where he thinks grieving for Roy made me unknowingly take over a massive organization from his mom. That implies a split personality or something, right? What made him come up with _**that**_ random excuse? None of you seemed to believe that B.S. since you all kept questioning me anyway. Answers which I wouldn't even _know_ if he was right.

Did any of you communicate before you cornered me? Do any of you understand logic? Because the lengths you are all going to make me Leviathan are ridiculous.

Did you really come after me because a vengeful thirteen year old suggested it, Bruce? Your standards really dropped over the years. I mean I could get why most of your team of "detectives" followed your lead. Their used to unquestioningly following you and your reputation as_ the worlds' greatest detective_ probably made it seem like a sure bet. Lois Lane mainly wanted the story and to see if it connected to what was going on with her family. Assuming she wasn't involved herself.

I still can't believe any of you would question why I'd run. Besides you teaching me to run in such a situation it's obvious none of you will listen to reason. You all already decided I'm guilty. Given what happened the night I shot Cobblepot I knew better than to trust any of you. If you, the man that lectured against extreme force beat me within an inch of my life when I barely put up a struggle...what would happen to me when you were surrounded by your righteously pissed off posse? I wasn't exactly keen to find out. I'm not someone that's exactly loved within the cape set, I know how I'm seen. What chance do I have to be treated fairly especially when you're pushing everyone in my direction?

For a moment you actually sounded like you were sorry. Was that an act like Damians' little performance? Were you trying to gain sympathy from your mob for taking down the "bad Robin"'? Worried about how that reflected on you? If I'm feeling charitable I might see your apology as sincere. Sometimes I want to give you that credit, your actions just don't line up with that belief. If you're really sorry for how things turned out and regret not being there for me...why aren't you here for me now? Why are you leading the charge instead of trying to prove I'm innocent?

There are things I could have explained to you if we actually got along better. Like my training after my resurrection but that's a moot point anyway since I usually restrain myself around you. I know how you'd react to some of the things I've learned. I know more paragraphs would be added to the file you keep on me. Why make things worse? But sometimes in a fight I'll let that training take over. It's kind of hard to explain, I'm not sure if I can do it justice but time slows down. The pieces click into place, I can feel the moment.

Shoot the recording Lane takes.

Hit the staff.

Know which trick arrow Green Arrow used and use that to take out Plastic Man.

Let Damian rage as we fall while trying to see the whole thing from your POV. 

Block out the pain, stun you two.

Knock out the new woman.

There's a rhythm to it that I can follow that can be intoxicating. I flow with it but don't give in to the temptation to drown in it. I knew Green Arrow couldn't resist the target I presented when talking to Lois Lane. I worked with Roy long enough to know how the trick arrows work. How to hit them without setting them off. But you knew that much at least.

I thought I got where you were coming from when you picked me as the prime suspect. In a way I do but it doesn't fit my M.O. Hey I'm flattered that Damian and you think I'm able to do something so impressive. Technically speaking I think I could pull it off I just never went that big before. In a weird way it's nice to know that I'm not being reduced to the dumb muscle role everyone usually casts me in. But if I'm really the criminal mastermind that was pulling your strings why would I hide it? Why would I be out in the open once my operation began? Just admit it Bruce, Damian and you went after me because you **wanted** it to be me.

You **need** to feel justification for your previous actions. Damian at least knows he was wrong and I bet that knowledge eats at him. You _might_ have some doubt if making me bedridden for three weeks was the right decision. If I'm Leviathan you think that makes it all okay. Because that means I'm just another one of your villains. It means that you two didn't make a mistake after all. I might have deserved it, right?

We'll see how that works out for you two. I have to wonder though...does anything change if you discover I'm innocent? Or will you just set me up for another criminal later on?


End file.
